Despite the advancements in implant design and surgical technique, total knee replacements still have certain limitations, and postoperative results can be less than desired. One issue that may arise is pain associated with movement of the knee, especially at deep flexion. There can be any number of causes for this, including inflammation of the soft tissue in and around the knee area. The inflammation may be caused by impingement of the tissue by the implant as it articulates, particularly when it articulates at the extremes of its range, such as during deep flexion. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a knee replacement system that overcomes the problems described above, particularly with regard to the tibial components, and allows a more anatomic range of motion for the patient without the pain associated with movements such as deep flexion.